The Slaves of Tempus
by Macqui's Queen
Summary: (Tempus = Time) ,Tom Paris travels through time and space to make Captain Janeway realize her love for Chakotay and to change the timeline and discovers a new horrifying thruth of time travel. VERY ORIGINAL.J/C& J/P.
1. All the Vital Links1

**__**

Disclaimer - Paramount? Oh, Masters of the Universe. Me? Human. They are creators. I am just a penniless manipulator. They own Voyager and major characters. The names of minor crewmembers are imaginary and some of them are my creation.

****

The Slaves of Tempus

By - Macqui's Queen

'Tempus' is the Latin word for 'time'.

Synopsis- Tom Paris from an alternate universe travels through the time and space to make Captain Janeway realize her true feelings for Chakotay and to stop her from committing the mistake which would ultimately destroy _Voyage_r and her life. In his course of action, he discovers a new and terrifying truth of time travel. It is then that he comes to know that even the best-laid plan can fail against the laws of universe_. **This story is very different from those typical 'alternate universe' stories. I am sure you will enjoy it. Read and review.**_

Please, Read the note and request before starting the story.

****

Codes- **J/C and J/P, Doctor, Torres, rest of the crew.**

Note- I have used two different terms for two different Voyagers**. **"_Normal Voyager" means the one on which everything is still normal i.e. Captain and Chakotay love each other but are not involved, B'Elanna and Tom are still dating, and no one is dead. At the starting of the story, this Voyager is at the time just after " Night". The " Alternate Voyager" means the other one where things are going differently as story will clearly reveal. However, at the starting of story this Voyager is at time eight months after " The Equinox". Thus, Tom from " an Alternate Voyager " travels through the time and space to change the timeline but the events take drastic turn on both the ships._

****

Something in***…*** **means that person is thinking. "….", Naturally shows the conversation.**

A Request - _I will be very grateful if you just ignore grammatical mistakes and even wordiness at some places. English is not my first language and I could not get a Beta Reader. Further, if someone wants to do Betareading for me, he or she is very welcome. Mail me at - macquisqueen@yahoo.co.in_

****

Chapter One- All the Vital Links - Part I

On Alternate Voyager - Exactly Eight months after the Equinox Incident

Stardate-: Unknown **Time:** 1230 hours

__

" Delta Flyer to Voyager" Tom Paris wished silently that the Captain would answer.

__

" Voyager here." Tuvok's eternally neutral and calm voice came over the comm.

__

" Lt. Batik has just finished his flying session. We are ready to return." Tom tried his best to hide disappointment in his voice.

__

" Acknowledged. Standby" There was about four-second gap before he continued, _"Shuttle bay is ready to make port._

" Acknowledged. Delta Flyer out." Tom cut the communication link and turned to his left to address Lt. Batik. The Lieutenant was looking ahead at viewscreen, his full concentration at the maneuvers as he saw the Voyager appearing on viewscreen and distance closing between them. Tom studied his face. Lieutenant Batik, his best pupil, although four months ago he wouldn't have dared to think along those terms, neither would have anyone else. Moreover, if Tom has to decide to venture into a greater distance from the present, about eight months earlier…. '_NO'…_ he cannot afford to indulge his thoughts there, not now, not at least until his plan is completed. There would be time for the past, but not until he takes care of present. Lt. Batik is one of the links in chain of his carefully laid plan. One of the most vital link, in all those crucial links he had carefully chosen and woven. The new 'to- be' Chief Helmsman of _Voyager._ A man who will sit at helm, who will occupy the position he had occupied till now, from today evening, instead of him. Tom heart constricted a little from the pain. But, then, he reminded himself that he had no option. It was his decision, his own choice, and his own plan. Time to give the final touches to this link.

__

" Uh, Lt. Batik, I am happy to inform you that this was the final session of your flying lessons. " Tom paused to see if Lt. Batik turns to him. He did not. *_Good, He has an excellent concentration. Ready for surprises. Good, indeed_. * Tom continued _" I must say, I am extremely satisfied with your performance. As soon as we reach Voyager, I will inform the Captain, although I have already discussed it with her. Today evening, at 1700 hours, you will be promoted to the post of Chief Helmsman of Voyager. You will be doing Gamma shift today night and you will be doing Alpha shift tomorrow, that is, you will be doing twenty four hours duty with a break of three hours, two hour in the morning and one hour for the lunch, tomorrow. With the exception of these two occasions, you will not be leaving helm. If you have any questions, you can ask now. Do you have any questions Lt. Batik?" _Tom was watching Lt. Batik intently, but was thinking that his own voice must have sounded a lot harsher than friendly voice of Harry Kim but definitely milder than the monotonous logical tone of their Vulcan friend.

Lt. Batik didn't even bother to look at him although every word Tom had said was quite surprise for him. No, that was not entirely right. He knew that promotion was coming in few days, but the time of news was certainly unanticipated. Still, keeping his eyes glued to the viewscreen, the flyer cutting through vacuum in space, he replied calmly, _"No, Commander, I don't have any questions."_

Tom smiled in heart_. " Good, Lt. Batik." * He is damm good with surprises. By tomorrow, there will not be any doubt left about his endurance also. A Vital link in my plan. *_

" Commander, we are in." Lt. Batik's voice cut through his thought as they entered Voyager. Seconds later Delta Flyer came to the halt.

__

" O.K, Lieutenant, you may go and rest now. You will report to bridge at 1700 hours. Dismissed" Tom ordered.

__

"Aye, Commander." Lt. Batik went out. Tom watched him go. *_So much weight is going to fall on that shoulder. * _His pupil. _* I think I have done a fine job. He won't let me down. I know it. I just know it. *_

Tom sighed and went out of the _Delta Flyer_. He knew it was time to check out the other links of his plans. Then he decided that those could wait. He has to first go to the bridge to check out everything. 

Tom quickly made it to the turbolift. _" Deck One"_ He ordered. Half minute later he entered the bridge. Harry looked up and gave him a halfhearted smile. Tuvok gave what could be passed as a Vulcan nod. Rest of the bridge crew just glanced at him, acknowledging his presence with a single glance, before getting back to their work. 

__

" Report" He asked formally, although somehow already knowing what the status would be.

__

"All systems are functioning normally. Nothing unusual on long range sensors." Harry sounded almost Tuvok 

__

"Well, I guess this is another one of those silent days in Delta Quadrant." Tom commented but Harry again gave him just a twisted smile and Tom decided that his friend is having another one of those bad days. He took a step towards OP station, but apparently, Tuvok decided that precise moment to carry out his duty.

__

" Commander Paris, may I ask you how did Lt. Batik's flying session go?"

Tom halted his advance towards OP station. He searched Tuvok face purposefully, thousands of suspicions running across his mind. Does the Vulcan suspect something? _* You are being overcautious Tom. He is the Chief Tactical officer. It is his duty to ask. It is just a simple question. * _

" It was quite satisfactory, Tuvok." Tom replied and concluded not to elaborate further. His eyes locked for a moment with the Vulcan, both men trying to guess each other's thoughts. Inside his heart, Tom smiled sarcastically. Six years ago, he would have never challenged a Vulcan to read his mind. He was like an open book. Now, well, his control was almost equal to Tuvok's, his emotions concealed equivalently, his face evenly passive, his lips set in hard firm line, even his heartbeat disciplined by his mind. In his opinion, only two persons in the entire universe were still capable of breaking his control, and unquestionably, Tuvok was not one of them. The next second proved that his conclusion was right as Tuvok removed his piercing gaze and deflected it towards the tactical control screen in front of him.

Tom surveyed Tuvok for a second longer, waiting for the latter to take up his challenge. When Tuvok continued with his work, Tom turned to enter Captain's ready room. Tuvok's voice penetrated his ears before he could take one step.

__

" Commander, Captain Janeway is in engineering."

Tom slowly turned back to face the Vulcan again, but his face gave away nothing. _* So he took up my challenge. O.K Tuvok you can still read me to some extent. *_

" Thanks, Tuvok."

"Commander" Tuvok returned courteously_. _

Tom again held the Vulcan gaze and smiled a little. This time he didn't wait for the other man to drop his glance. He turned and made his way towards his own position on bridge, the command chair. He glanced towards the Captain's chair, which was empty because its occupant was in the Engineering at this moment. He decided to sit there, instead of his own chair. It somehow felt more comfortable once he settled down there. 

It was an hour before Kathryn Janeway came back from the Engineering. She entered in hurry, stopped to talk to Harry, and then addressed Tom from behind.

__

" Commander, I thought you said that the flying session would take three hours." She said without sitting down. He was still in her command chair.

__

" I did, but apparently, Lt. Batik exceeded my expectation." Tom replied as he got up from her chair to face her.

She observed him for a moment. His blue eyes locked with her blue. 

__

" I would like to discuss the matter, Commander."

"I am almost finished with my report."

"Tell me when you are done. I will be in my ready room. You have the bridge." Kathryn walked away before Tom could finish his ' aye Captain'

Five minutes later Tom was still thinking whether he was ready or not. He had finished the report about twenty minutes ago and lied to the Captain about it. In fact, he wanted to take a review of his own mind. All the answers to the questions she would be asking. All the lies or half - lies he would have to tell her. For her sake, for his own sake, for the sake of his plan. It was all there in his mind. All the possible questions, every alternative answer. Everything was carefully planned. Except one thing. He knew that lying to Kathryn Janeway was worst thing he was going to do. But if everything goes proper, she will probably never find it. But his heart will have to carry yet another guilt. Probably it would kill him, but then at least he would have knowledge he had done something right. Tom sighed as he got up from the chair and resolutely pushed himself towards Captain's ready room. He closed his eyes for a second before pressing the chime.

__

" Come in."

He walked in and saw her staring at him, her features too hard, Captain's mask in place. He was used to both. He knew they were not for him. But the haunted and cold look in her eyes and tired lines beneath them made his heart cry out in pain again. He crossed the room with two steps, dropped the pads on desk, went around, and took her hand in his.

__

" You look tired." Tom didn't mean to sound accusing but failed.

__

" B'Elanna had a problem with plasma conduit. I spent almost entire morning in Engineering. It was quite tiring." Kathryn was not in mood of any sort of argument.

__

" Really, and besides need I remind you that you slept at 0300 hours yesterday. Not to mention, after drinking that entire bottle of wine." There was more mordancy in his voice now_. _

" Tom, Please, I am terribly tired." Kathryn's voice also held that bitter edge.

Tom cringed inwardly. He decided to back up a little.

__

" Have you had your lunch?" He asked knowing that her answer would be negative.

__

"No, I didn't get time. " She just confirmed his presumption. 

__

" That's it. Let me get us something to eat. After that we can go over that report." He dropped her hand and jumped down.

__

" Actually, I am not that hungry." Kathryn added her customary sentenceto their customary scene.

He ignored her, went to replicater, and ordered the bread sandwiches. 

__

" Tom, I said I am not hungry."

Tom had to bit back the stinging words that he wanted to throw at her at that moment. _*OH, God, Why do you always do this to me Kathryn? *_

Instead, he decided to make use of another point in his favor.

__

"Well, how can you be not hungry. As far as remember, You never took breakfast this morning. Besides, you can have a cup of hot black coffee with these sandwiches." He said placing the tray on desk and pulled the chair around, to sit next to her.

Mention of coffee definitely got Kathryn smiling and she decided, to Tom's relief, at last to eat some sandwiches.

__

" So, what did exactly cause a malfunction in Plasma conduit?" He asked formally.

" Actually… Kathryn began. She had hoped that he would start some conversation and was relived when he did. Nowadays, it always seemed to her that she would find herself more and more times in this sort of situation. **_They _**were all so formal, their **_talks_**. On the bridge, in her ready room, in their quarters. If anyone else were to hear them talking, they would think they are just colleagues. Alternatively, friends to some extent. A third person certainly won't be able to guess that Tom is her _husband._

Tom Paris listened to his wife explaining him about the malfunctioning that she and B'Elanna had discovered that morning. Inside his heart, he was crying. And his heart was crying out to take his Kathryn in his arms, to stop her being so formal to him, to revive their old love and passion, to make all things right in a single moment. As he listened to her all he wanted to say was_* Katie, for god sake, I am your husband. We have been married for almost two years. God, why are you so formal. You …You , I love you Kathryn, I still do. And …you used to say you love me? No, You used to love me Kathryn. You…No that's not true. You never really loved me Katie. It was all because of circumstances. Or because of the fate. Because of that single accident…. But then, can't you see that I still love you so much? I want to tell you, want to hold you. HEY WAIT THERE, Tom, boy, you do tell this to her every day. You do still hold her everyday, every night. No, No, …I want to make you happy. Happy? But, I know I cannot. I can never make you happy. Never. I wish I could."_

"Seven Of nine to Commander Paris." The piercing voice of ex-Borg was capable of interrupting anyone's thought, even if the person is in coma. 

__

" Paris here."

" Commander, your assistance is required in Astrometrics." 

" I will be there in few minutes." He replied, cut off the link, and then smiled at his wife_. "Well…I think you will have to finish your coffee all by yourself. "_

" It's O.K with me." Kathryn smiled back a reassuring smile.

__

* OH, but it shouldn't be O.K with you. She interrupted our lunch, called me in middle of conversation with you, I am leaving you in middle of meal, and it is all O.K with You. Oh, Kathryn* Aloud he said, _" I will be back in few minutes. Then we can go over that report."_

" Of Course, I will go through it."

Tom just turned and came out from her ready room with a heavy heart. 

The problem in Astrometrics was minor and it was quickly solved. When Tom finished, he actually got a rather pleasant ' thanks' from Seven. He was about to come out of Astrometrics lab, when Seven suddenly exclaimed. 

" _Commander, I must apologize for interrupting your lunch with your wife."_

" How did you know that I was taking lunch with Kathryn?"

" When you answered my link, your voice was annoyed. As it was usual time of your lunch, and you were in ready room, I came to conclusion that you must be probably irritated because I disrupted your lunch with the Captain." 

* Since when did you started thinking in such simple human terms, Seven. Oh come on Tom, she is apologizing. *

"Uh…It's O.K Seven, We don't mind." * No, actually I minded, but Kathryn never did. Why? Oh, she doesn't care any more. * 

Tom realized that he was still staring at ex-Borg and a frown was forming on her forehead. He smiled and stepped out of Astrometrics_. _

He was only halfway to the bridge when Kathryn's indubitably enraged voice addressed him thorough his comm badge.

__

" Janeway to Paris."

" Tom here."

" I want to talk to you immediately in my ready room."

* So she had read the report. Tom, time to tell those half lies. * " I am on my way to the bridge." He replied, trying to keep his voice neutral. If an ex-Borg can read irritation in his voice, then his wife was certainly capable of reading thousands of emotions.

__

" Janeway out." The link went dead and Tom thought it was certainly ironic that an ex- drone can read his emotions better than his wife of two years can.

**__**

*********

Kathryn was by now furious and was pacing in her ready room. She has just finished the reading her First Officer's report on Lt. Batik's complete progress and the reasons and recommendation for his promotion to Chief Helmsman of Voyager. Of course, he had discussed it with her about two months ago and then Tom started training Lt. Batik. Finally a day before yesterday he had informed her the training was almost finished and they agreed that they would finally give promotion to Lt. Batik in two days, accordingly, today. That was not the reason of Kathryn's anger although she was little amazed when Tom had initially told her that he want to hand over the position of 'Chief Helmsman' to someone else. But then, she was so dejected at that time, had literally cut herself off from entire crew, crying in her quarters alone, mourning over Chakotay's death. _* Chakotay!_ * Kathryn stopped pacing suddenly. Her anger evaporated into thin air, her whole body sagged down, shoulders drooping and slowly the haunted look in her eyes returned back. She just stared at floor, transfixed at her position, her mind and heart indented in guilt. That's how her husband found her when he entered the ready room, overriding the command codes. 

Tom studied Kathryn from about five-step distance. She was staring at floor, glued in single position. As he watched her the never-ending pain in his heart intensified by a factor of infinity. He brought his hand to the chest, hoping that it will ease his pain, desperately clutching left side of his chest, somehow trying to console his own heart. The tears in his eyes spilled over and ran down his cheeks freely, but the pain didn't ease. _* Kathryn, Oh God, she can't even see me. All she sees is the past. And Him. When he is so far away. I am so near, standing here. Yet, she can't see me. But then why will she? Why? She … stopped looking at me the day he died. NO…even before that. Even before that. I was never anything. It was all an illusion, a mistake, a game of fate, perhaps. * _And after this as he had done uncountable occasions before, he cursed all the unknown powers in universe, he cursed the day he made the fatal mistake of crashing Delta Flyer, those illusionary years lost in history forever, the splits, the hurts, the breaches and finally the Equinox.

__

* Oh Chakotay, I am so sorry, but I really don't know how to love her. I am sorry man. * Tom just shook his head and wiped away his tears. He was so used to find Kathryn like this. How many times in last eight months had he found her like this. In her ready room, in the holodeck, in their quarters, sometimes on the bridge. Sometimes when he went back to their quarters, he would find her sitting on bed, staring at floor, still in her uniform three hours after her duty had ended. He would shake her out of her dream and she would just exclaim _" Oh, Tom, what's the time? My God, It's almost 2300 hours. I will fix the dinner."_

" Kathryn, Kathryn" He whispered slowly, knowing that she won't answer.

He slowly crossed the five- step distance between them and cautiously touched her careful not to startle her. Nevertheless, she jolted out of her reverie as if she was touched by an assimilation tubule.

__

" Tom"

Tom winced, but gently reminded her that she wanted to discuss some matter with him.

" _Yes, Oh…yes, Commander, I mean Tom, I just wanted to ask you why you want Lt. Batik to do a twenty four hours duty."_

* Now, you should actually bark at me for that. * 

__

" Uh, Kathryn, he is going to be new " Chief Helmsman." I just want to know if he can handle Voyager for twenty- four hours."

" But we have never done this. I mean it is not humane. All crewmembers works in duty shifts."

" He is also going to work only in Alpha shift. This is only for initial twenty four hours of his duty."

Kathryn finally looked at him, in his eyes. Tom felt likeburning. Her eyes, her oceanic blue eyes, So cold, so haunted, and so lifeless. Yet they used to held such passion. Not for him. Never for him. But always for that _some one. _Tom held his breadth. 

__

" O.K., when do you want to handle over to him?"

* For God sake Kathryn, You are the Captain here. *

" I thought, you must have decided."

" Uh… Uh…actually, Ok, let's make it at 1800 today. O.K." She averted her gaze.

__

" Fine, I will inform him." Tom excused himself and quickly exited the ready room, his eyes a little red.

****

_********_

Star Date: *******Time: 1500 hours

****

First Officer's Log Stardate: ********Supplemental

I hereby inform all the crewmembers of _Voyager_ that Lt. Batik, the Assistant Helmsman, will be officially assigned as new " Chief Helmsman" of _U.S.S Voyager._ Captain Janeway will formally transfer him to the position at 1800 hours on the bridge today and the present " Chief Helmsman"; First Officer Commander Tom Paris would hand over him all the duties. Lt. Batik would resume his duty from 1800 hours, today. There would be a customary dinner tomorrow at 2000 hours in messhall to celebrate the occasion. 

Singed: Commander Tom Paris, First Officer, _U.S.S Voyager_.

End Log.

__

To Be Continued………….

If you want to know in what circumstances Kathryn and Tom get married, How and when Chakotay was killed and who killed him and what exactly Tom is planning to give Kathryn another chance to love Chakotay and who are conspiring along with him, then PLEASE continue reading.

Read and Review or mail me at macquisqueen@yahoo.co.in


	2. The Normal Life

**__**

Disclaimer - Remains same as it was for the Chapter 1.

**__**

The Slaves of Tempus

By - Macqui's Queen

'Tempus' is the Latin word for 'time'.

****

Codes- **J/C and J/P, Doctor, Torres, rest of the crew.**

Something in***…*** **means that person is thinking. "….", Naturally shows the conversation.**

Read and Review. Mail _me at - _macquisqueen@yahoo.co.in

**__**

Chapter Two - The Normal Life

On Normal Voyager - Exactly Two weeks after ' The Night'

Captain's Personal Log Stardate****** **Time: 1500 hours**

"_It has been two weeks since we have emerged out of our long night in that endless void and there is no sign of any Melan ships. The crew is feeling almost euphoric. I was myself extremely relieved when I saw the viewscreen 'full of stars', as Ensign Kim had described, two weeks ago. Now, however, I am feeling a little less enthusiastic. During our long journey through the void and our encounter with Melan, we have lost large amount of power and we are low on the food and energy. We have only enough power to go to Warp only once and all the holodecks are still closed. The repairs are slow because of the inadequate power. Further, our search for any M-class planet, inhabited or uninhibited, has proven unsuccessful. It seems that this region of space is full of barren planets and stars. If the present situation continues till tomorrow, we will have to stop and launch a search by means of the shuttlecrafts. I just hope to that it won't come to that. Computer, End Log."_

Captain Janeway sighed a little, glanced around the almost empty messhall, and thought that the situation was positively not that bad. The worst was over. They had finally come out of the void, unharmed. On the other hand, she learnt there, in that void, that her crew would never abandon her. Chakotay, Tuvok, Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, Seven, Neelix, and all the rest of the crew disobeyed her when she took the decision to sacrifice herself for her crew. She had trusted Chakotay and he had broken the trust for her own good. Under different circumstances, she would have felt offensive about it, but in that situation he was the only one who had recognized that she was getting self- destructive. He is, no doubt, her best of the best friends and definitely best of the best First Officers. Tuvok is also her close friend, but largely, it was Chakotay, who actually stopped her from taking that self- destructive action. _* Chakotay, you are best First Officer. But, sometimes I wish that it would be so nice if you won't be my First Officer. Instead, you should have been, hum…yes, an ALIEN. Alien of the Planet XYZ in the Delta Quadrant. Then everything would have been so easy. No command structure and no more protocols. One day a ship from other quadrant came here, the Captain of that ship, Captain Janeway fell in love with handsome and brave warrior prince of the Planet XYZ and then she asked him to join her on the journey along with her. He agreed and they got married and together they continued there journey along with their faithful crew…………_

" Chakotay to Janeway." The man in her thoughts suddenly became reality_, _bringing Kathryn out of her highly fatuous daydream.

__

" Janeway here." Kathryn smiled while answering and instantly regretted it. She heard a pause on the other end and knew that he must have caught the slight snicker in her voice.

__

" Sorry to disturb you, but there is some good news. Harry has just detected an M-class planet about 8 light years from here. I thought you might like to take a look." There was an expectation in his voice, which confirmed her that at least some problems were about to get solved. 

__

" Yes, I am on my way. Janeway out." 

She almost bumped into Neelix as she got up from the table. She apologized quickly, told him that if everything goes fine they he would be soon able to fill his food baskets, and went out of the messhall in a better mood.

**__**

*******

Stardate*******_Time 1700 hours_

" So, what do you say?" Chakotay asked Kathryn from the other side of the desk in her ready room.

__

" Well, It is certainly very promising. But there is not a single useful mineral on that planet", Kathryn was studying Harry's full report on the long-range scan for M-class planet, which they had detected two hours ago_, "Not to mention it is in the direction which would require a significant change of course. And we will have to go to Warp to reach it. I mean, with impulse it will require two days to reach it. So we will have to go into Warp."_

" But have a look at that data on potential food reserves. In addition, it is uninhabited. We can fill our baskets as much as we want."

" That's O.K but what after that. We will just have to sit there and send out the shuttlecrafts to find a potential minerals." Kathryn was very worried about it.

__

" Oh, but at least we can sit with our stomachs full."

" Chakotay, did you somehow forget to take lunch today?"

Chakotay flashed his dimples and Kathryn caught her breath. It took her seconds to recover.

__

" O.K Chakotay, I think, We can take the risk. Tell Mr. Paris to lay a course and go to warp 8."

"Yes, Captain" He said with a mischievous smile and then excused himself out_. _

**_**********_**

On Alternate Voyager 

Stardate****** **Time : 1800 hours**

Lt. Batik's promotion was done in traditional Starfleet style at 1800 hours. Captain Janeway affixed a new special pip to his collar and First Officer Commander Tom Paris officially handed him the position of " Chief Helmsman." So the Gamma shift started one hour late and Lt. Batik proudly took the full control of Voyager's helm. Tom patted his pupil on the back just before coming out from the bridge and silently prayed to give this man the courage to handle every situation. 

Now, this was the second time on Voyager, in last eight months, that a position had been officially transferred by the acting officer to his subordinate because the former was no longer able to carry on all his duties. First occasion was when Tuvok refused to take the position of First Officer after Chakotay's death because of his mental condition and the Captain was left with no choice but to appoint Tom to that position. 

Both the Doctor and Tuvok shocked the hell out of all of them when they disclosed that the latter have been undergoing treatment for almost a year. Now, even Captain Janeway was kept out of it. Tom still remembered that she was terribly enraged and crushed, shouting at the Doctor and Tuvok for their disloyalty, grieving over Chakotay's death, cursing herself for to the Equinox incident, blaming herself for Chakotay's death. Now, in retrospection, Tom thought that she was much better at that time. At least for one or two weeks after Chakotay's death. At least she was furious at Tuvok and Doctor. Unfortunately, she never used to cry, not least in front of her husband. She only used to hurt herself physically in holodeck program with safety protocols offline. Pushing Tom off every time he approached her, blaming him when he tried to stop her, throwing words after bitter words at him, never apologizing, but never admitting the fact that she had loved Chakotay until ultimately she had stopped abruptly and started deteriorating.

**** __

On Normal Voyager

Stardate****** Time: 2000 hours

__

" Janeway to Paris"

" Paris here."

" Please report to my ready room."

" Aye Captain."

Lt. Tom Paris normally used to work in the Alpha shift. However, as the " Chief Helmsman " of Voyager, often, there were certain days when was expected him to work extra hours. Now, there were also some days when he had almost nothing to do. In fact, when they were in that 'void' he had almost nothing to do and he had gone almost crazy. He was so sure he won't survive for six months, but fortunately or unfortunately, they all ended up fighting with Melans and their radioactive garbage. Tom knew that in a way Melan garbage had saved all of them. He can't exactly ' thanks' Melans but he was somehow feeling less animosity towards them than any other hostile species in the Delta Quadrant. He was confident they had contributed a lot to keep all of them sane, above all, the Captain.

The stepped on the bridge and saw that Chakotay is still there, although the Gamma shift had started about two hours ago. He gave a slight smile to Harry who was very busy at his station, definitely, with the latest scans of the M-Class planet, whose large presence could be seen on viewscreen. 

Seconds later Lt. Paris was standing in front of Captain Janeway in her ready room, waiting for her to address.

__

" At ease, Mr. Paris." 

Tom relaxed and smiled. He was simple in awe of this woman. Kathryn Janeway has always been such an amazing woman. Intelligent, smart, courageous, compassionate, loving, patient, self - disciplined, principled and certainly these all qualities gave her incomparable beauty and Tom knew that she had always held a soft spot for him. Now, after about four years, she had gained immense confidence in his abilities, and she expected him to go on the missions that required the expertise of skilled pilot like him. Standing there, Tom recognized that this must be one of those. As if reading his mind, the Captain spoke out the very next moment.

__

" Tom, I think, that is certainly a very promising planet Harry has discovered", She gestured towards the viewport of her readyroom, from where the planet could be seen, at some distance, _" I am glad that we came here."_

" Oh yes and believe me Captain, we all are. I am sure crew will be so relieved to hear that they don't have to eat only breakfast and dinner, skipping the lunch in between."

Kathryn laughed wholeheartedly, and Tom felt an inexpressible pleasure as he saw his Captain's smile reaching her eyes.

__

" Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?"

" I would love to." Tom replied instantly. 

After some time, they were sitting on the couch of her ready room, discussing about the planet.

__

" So you see", Kathryn paused to take a sip_ "There is too much of thermo- ionic -interference in the ionosphere. But clearly, it is only acting as a perfect blanket for oxygen filled atmosphere and vegetation on the planet. I don't think we will be able to beam up anything from there. In fact, Harry is doubtful about our communications also. According to his scans till now, it is unlikely that the away team be able to communicate with Voyager once they cross the ionosphere. He is still working on the modifications with our sensors. If we can't adjust our sensors, then we will have to send a shuttle down there."_

" In that case, I think Sacajawea is the best shuttle we have."

" That's what I wanted to ask you? Have a look at this data," Kathryn handed him a pad and proceeded_," do you think…_

" chinnnnnnnn" The chime interrupted both her sentence and the continuity of her thoughts.

__

" Come in"

Chakotay entered with two more pads in his hand.

__

" Bad news, these latest reports shows that no matter how much modifications we make, we won't be able to get a communication beyond ionosphere and beam up anything is completely out of question. On top of that, he has also discovered that none of our shuttles would be able to carry more than two or three crew -members."

"That's it. We are sending a shuttle with only two crewmembers. Janeway to Neelix."

" Neelix here, Captain."

" Report to my ready room."

" Aye Captain."

" Chakotay, keep working on it. Tell B'Elanna to help Harry with those modifications. We have to make sure we can get maximum supplies. Keep me informed."

" Aye Captain." Chakotay gave a nod and went out and Kathryn turned again towards Tom. 

__

" Well, Tom, I think you won't have to wait for anything. You will be accompanying Neelix on the away mission tomorrow. Take Sacajewea. We need those supplies. I am still worried about the mineral supplies. I think after obtaining food supplies tomorrow, we will have to launch the search for dilithium. We can't go anywhere without our warp engines down."

" You are worrying too much Captain. Let's first concentrate on food supplies." Tom said after listening to his Captain's non-stop review of the problems.

__

" Yes, Yes, you are right. First food supplies. The planet is too good to miss."

Just then, Neelix reported in and for the next half an hour all the three on them discussed about the away mission.

__

" O.K, gentlemen I think that's all. Beam as such many supplies as you can collect directly into the shuttle. You can go and prepare now. Neelix, report to Chakotay when you are finished. Dismissed."

As they stood to retire, Tom suddenly blurted out.

__

"I am glad that planet is uninhabited, Captain. We can fill our baskets as much as we want."

Kathryn could not hide her surprise, the color her face suddenly changed, and Tom was confused.

__

" Captain, are you all right?"

"Oh…yes, yes. I am perfectly all right. It's just…" She looked down and smiled and when she spoke again, the smile was mingled with her voice_," It is strange, Tom, what you just said now. Chakotay has spoken exactly the same sentence three hours ago. "_

" Oh Captain," He bent down and placed his hand on tables as he locked his eyes with hers_," You know many times Chakotay and I **want** the same things. After all, both of us like to set our eyes on the extraordinary things." _He twisted his smile and winked a little," _Now, please if you will excuse us, Captain_." He added with a double meaning.

__

"As I have already said, both of you are dismissed." Kathryn was also good at the games.

__

Neelix and Tom went out and as the door closed, Kathryn Janeway's was still looking at both of them.

__

" Flirt" She said to herself as she moved towards replicater to order a cup of black coffee.

__

**************

On Alternate Voyager

Star date******* Time_: _0030 hours

**__**

Tom used to love twentieth century holodeck programs, a long time ago. However, never once he would have predicted that one-day he would be writing a letter to his own wife with pen and paper, his first and probably his last. That also, in the light of the candles, and at 0030 hours. Kathryn was finally asleep, thanks to the hypospray he had given her. He was firmly against her habit of taking sleeping pills and sedatives, but today for once, he didn't stop her. Now he was having a long night ahead. The others were waiting for him in the Sickbay for their final meeting. But he wanted to finish this letter first so that he can give it to person who can keep it secure. 

He just finished the last sentence and decided to read it again before signing. Once he finished, he carefully folded it and kept in small glass box. He entered the codes to the lock, so that it could be opened only by Kathryn's command codes. Then he took a candle in his hand and went to bedroom to look at his wife. He placed the candle carefully on table beside bed. He stood up and opened one of the drawers in bedside table. There was a locket lying there, with a heart shaped pendent woven in it. He smiled sadly and opened it to look at two photographs embedded in it. He looked at it for some time and then secured it around his neck.

Tom studied Kathryn in candlelight. Her calm yet painful face, her reddish -golden hairs, her one thin hand on her chest, the other on the side, folded upwards, the fingertips just brushing her own hairs. _* God, she is so beautiful. What I did to do have her? I never did any good things in my life really. Yet, I have got a wife every man only dream_ _of. * He recalled the last time he had made love to her. _It was about five months ago_. _It was not on the Voyager_. _It was on the _Kerinians _ship. _Kerinians _were probably the noblest of the rare noble races they had encountered in the Delta quadrant. They had welcomed Voyager, but did not allow the entry to their planet. It never mattered much, anyway. Their docking space stations were breathtakingly beautiful. In addition, they had given the V.I.P treatment to the_ Voyager _crew. Moreover, they had invited the Captain and her husband to spend a night at their "special magic suite." It was called like that because it was at some distance away from the docking stations, in form of a single large room in the space, which was completely transparent, made up of some glass like material and as they had later discovered, the suite was hidden from everyone and sensors with one of the most of advanced cloaking technology. Tom and Kathryn had indeed spent a night there and that was the night when Tom had last made love to her. It was wonderful. It was like making love in space itself. For one night it seemed like nothing in universe was real except them, that time had stopped, and all that was there was him and Kathryn. Kathryn was also caught in magic of stars and their passion that night and that had made Tom happy for some time.

The next day they started negotiating for obtaining the cloaking technology. They found out that it could not be modified to suite _Voyager,_ but could be modified to suite the _Delta Flyer_. That was really the jackpot. They got the technology and the Delta Flyer became one of their most powerful shuttles against the hostile species. B'Elanna and Harry had since treasured the technology like the gemstone and Tom had treasured the memories of that night in the ' magic suite' like only light, perhaps of hope, in a starless sky.

He slowly bent and pressed his lips on hers. _* Goodnight Kathryn, and maybe this is our last night together. *_

With that he came out and taking the glass box from the table, quickly went of their quarters to meet the **o_thers. _**

To be continued…

Read the Chapter -3, to find out who are the other conspirators and who are against them. 

__

Mail me at macquisqueen@yahoo.co.in**.**


	3. All the Vital Links 2

**__**

Disclaimer - Remains same as it was for the Chapter 1.

**__**

The Slaves of Tempus

By - Macqui's Queen

'Tempus' is the Latin word for 'time'.

A request- Please, read the Explanatory note before starting Chapter 3. 

**__**

Codes- **J/C and J/P, Doctor, Torres, Seven and rest of the crew.**

Explanatory Note for Chapter three - Here are some notes to elucidate some of the terms used this chapter which will also prove helpful while reading the rest of the story. There is difference between ' Alternate Universe" and ' Parallel Universe'. Alternate universe is the one in which the incidents and sometimes even the history differ completely from the original one. Thus, an incident that is taking place in Universe 1 may not happen in Universe 2. 'Parallel universe' is the one in which the same incidents are happening as in the original one and vice- versa. However, there can be a phase difference (difference of some hours) or even the temporal difference (of some days, months, and years) between them. That is two universes can be 'parallel' but they may be having a difference of one or two years between them. In that case, the universe lagging behind will undergo through same events and experiences as its counterpart ahead. 

Something in***…*** **means that person is thinking. "….", Naturally shows the conversation.**

****

Chapter Three- All the Vital Links- 2

On ' Alternate Voyager'

Stardate: ********Time: 0100 hours

Both the Chief Engineer and the Chief Medical Officer of intrepid ship _U.S.S Voyager_ were getting little uneasy and were doubtlessly fuming. Mainly because they had been sitting in dark sickbay for almost an hour with only each other for the company and the person who had ordered them to be there, was one hour late for his appointment. Lt. B'Elanna Torres had spoken in Human language for only about half an hour past his designated time, which she had spent mostly in arguing, with maladroit and irritating Doctor, after that she has just shifted to Klingon and the Doctor concluded that those were not very meaningful words. He was also wondering whether it was possible for a hologram to have a headache, unaware of the fact, that at that very moment, his companion was already having headache. 

Now, there was also a third occupant in sickbay waiting for the same person with the same purpose. But that inhabitant was fast asleep on the biobed, with all the golden hairs fallen over her face. Seven of Nine had undergone the operation to remove all her Borg implants about three months ago. It was really a great achievement for Doctor, who considered himself as " expert in Borg physiology." With all her implants removed, Seven had become a complete human, at least in physical terms. She no longer needed to regenerate. Nevertheless, it was not easy for her to get adjusted to sleep. Besides, she was still weak and she hated it. However, Doctor kept her under strict surveillance, monitoring her progress and he recognized that she was recovering and slowly getting adjusted. That's why, unlike Lt. Torres, at the present moment " Seven was using her precious time to gain some energy" rather than wasting it in irreverent arguments.

B'Elanna was angrier with herself than anything else and was wondering how she got involved in all this. Moreover, when she got involved in it to such an extent that the turning back became impossible and why she was still so much involved in all this, to an extent of risking her career, her trust, and her very life itself, but above all, her honor. Now, more B'Elanna asked herself these questions, more number of reasons and explanations came to her mind. But above all there was only one reason. _Somehow, somewhere, her best friend, NO, her dead best friend, Chakotay, was going to get another chance_. B'Elanna headache was getting worse and she decided to lie down on the other biobed.

Tom entered sickbay to find B'Elanna lying on one biobed and Seven on other, the latter one definitely asleep. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen. 

__

" Computers, light, illumination 30 %."

Dim light spread across sickbay and Tom glanced at B'Elanna. She looked so tired, yet so relaxed. Tom felt a pang of guilt. His long ago lover, now fiancée' of his long time friend Harry Kim, and another vital link of his plan. No, that would be an understatement. She was not just another link. She was half mastermind of this plan. Tom was aware of the risk she was taking. When he had initially approached her, he was not at all sure whether she would agree or not. On the contrary, he was afraid that she would blow up everything if he told her. Her initial reaction was anger, so typical of her. But to his relief, she didn't reject it immediately as he had thought. Instead, she just took some time and finally agreed to help him. When he had asked her whether she really wants to risk everything, she just replied that given chance, she could have died for Chakotay_._ Tom never doubted the reason. Now, Seven had proved more difficult to convince and she would not have agreed to the plan but Doctor had explained everything to her in his_ 'way'. _Whatever, even Seven was taking risk with her career, her friendship with Kathryn and her self-respect._ * For Chakotay, this is all for Chakotay. And for Kathryn. Just for Chakotay and Kathryn. * _Tom sighed deeply.

__

" Computer, activate the emergency medical hologram."

The Doctor appeared at some distance.

_" Please state the nature of------ ha, Commander Paris, I must say, you are too early", _He glanced over to biobeds,_ "And I can also see that my sickbay in turning into sleeping bunker."_

Tom smiled. Now-a- days, he felt so good around the Doctor. 

__

" I am sorry Doctor. But I just couldn't leave Kathryn alone until she fell asleep."

The Doctor turned away. Tom knew that he and Kathryn was not talking for last eight months except for the emergency situations and after Kathryn had decided to take away his mobile emitter and restrict him to the sickbay for one year. Not that was a bit harsh. Tom remembered the severe argument with his wife over her irrational decision. In the end, she decided to take back her decision. But she decided not to include the Doctor in any of the senior staffs meetings. He was to tell his opinion only when he is asked and in that cases, he was to approach First Officer and not the Captain. Doctor was so hurt by it. Tom, however, was very friendly to the Doctor, and that kept him somewhat confident that one day ----

__

" Tom, at least sit down." 

B'Elanna was standing in front of him now, her face an expression of concern. Tom sat down, desolate. 

__

" I am sorry B'Elanna for keep you three waiting." 

*For One complete hour. Not to mention I had to give Harry an excuse for canceling our dinner tonight and if he finds that I am not in my quarter----*

" She again wanted to take sedatives. I have finally given her one just half an hour ago." Tom buried his head in his hand.

As the Doctor and B'Elanna watched him, one of them wanted to throw arms around him and comfort him, offer him the compassion of a best friend, while other was thinking whether a holographic heart can experience the same pain as human heart. B'Elanna was first to break to silence.

__

" Uh… Tom, look, I know this is hard for you but we are almost done. We have to finalize everything."

She was right. It was almost the time. Doctor repeated the thoughts as if reading his mind.

__

" B'Elanna is right, Mr. Paris. It is almost the time. I will wake her up." Doctor motioned towards biobed one. He faced some difficulty in waking Seven up from her deep slumber. It took her about one minute to get oriented properly. 

__

" Commander, you are late."

" Yes, Seven. I am sorry."

" Apology accepted."

* Now, Seven, there again, you are too polite even for a human. Just too prompt to accept an apology from someone who has kept you waiting for one hour. *

" So this is our final meeting. We are going to go over each and every thing. O.K., What is the status B'Elanna?" Tom asked as he ended his thoughts about Seven's humanity.

B'Elanna opened the Doctor's communication console and entered her bio-energy signatures. Immediately about hundred of data files were displayed. She opened one of them.

__

" According to my predictions and our theory, the " other Voyager" must be somewhere at these coordinates. Grid 45, Sector 39 in Borg terms. That is a coordinate Mark Three Nine One Seven Alpha. Spatially, 'they' are 50,000 light years away form the Alpha Quadrant. On the other hand, these are our present coordinates. Grid 57, Section 66. Mark Six Twenty Seven One Four Beta. We are about 35,000 light-years away from the Alpha Quadrant. Accordingly, they are about 15,000 light years behind us. Now, temporally, they are at a time exactly two weeks after we emerged from that "long night'', specifically that 'void' after our fights with Melans. Therefore, according to this data, they would be crossing the timeline at about 1200 hours tomorrow. We will have to launch our plan exactly one hour before that. " B'Elanna paused to let the knowledge sink in.

__

"O.K., that means I will have to take out the Delta Flyer at about 1000 hours. " Tom said.

" I think we have to decide it afterwards, Tom. First have a look at this", B'Elanna turned the console screen towards Tom, on which the various coordinates were displayed, _" This point here, these are the exact coordinates where we are going to open that spatial and temporal rift. Look, according to our calculations the timeline crossover will take place somewhere between the time when you or rather your counterpart and Neelix will be on that M- class planet and the time when you return back to Voyager. We are going to open the rift between this time and you two will cross it, along with Seven, taking Delta Flyer with you. You will bring the cloak online, as soon as you cross the rift. Now, you will be monitoring their coordinates. And 'other Voyager' will be at this position. You will have to fool their sensors. That won't be hard. They are still about two years behind us" _Once again B'Elanna indicated a point on screen before continuing,_ " Now comes the hardest part. You will fire that modified photonic beam at their shuttle and, please keep in mind, it won't be the Delta Flyer. They have not yet build it or say your counterpart has not. Instead, it would be that old " Sacajewea."_

" Oh how can I forget Sacajewea. It is still there on ' our Voyager' also, although I don't remember anymore when was the last time I have flown it." Tom said. It was childish, but Tom somehow hated that shuttle, mainly because it was having so many terrible memories associated with it, one of them which had changed their life a long time ago.

" _You may not flown it for a long time Commander, but as far as my knowledge goes, but many of the other lower staff still uses it for small away missions_." Seven sounded as a lawyer of the old shuttlecraft itself. 

__

"Please let me continue, people. Remember that you will target their communications systems in first shot, and believe me, Tom, you have to, at any cost. You won't be getting another chance. One shot, and cut them off from the other Voyager. One shot .You cannot take risk second time. Before they can respond you will beam your counterpart out and transfer yourself. But don't forget, you have to give extra energy burst to that transporter beam. He should be unconscious when he materializes on our Delta Flyer. Seven you will then send that secret signal and cross the rift. I will have to close the rift before somebody suspects anything. After that, you will send distress signal that you are having the emergency. I have already sabotaged some of the controls. They won't give trouble during the whole operation. All you will need is to direct power to thrusters and minor systems will blow off. You will then drop the cloak and you will do an emergency landing on this D-Class planet, here, '' B'Elanna pointed the location to Seven on the console_," Then you will administer Tom's countourpart with the first sample of Doctor's neuro- suppressing agent. You will keep the communications open all the time. Remember that you have to pass about an hour before you can come back here. You will ask for a direct transport from shuttle bay to Sick -bay. From there you know what to do Doc." _B'Elanna finished her picture_._

" How dramatic or shall I say how ' novelistic'? Doctor threw his hands in air and B'Elanna glared at him.

__

" Sounds almost perfect to me." Tom replied_._

" Almost perfect, now Tom, how can you even say that? We can't afford to be almost perfect. We have to be perfect." B'Elanna voice was getting higher. 

__

" I know, B'Elanna, I know. Don't you think I am not afraid?"

" You don't have to that afraid. I mean you will have to immediately answer only to Neelix. You will have at least one hour before the other Voyager reaches you. Me and Doctor on other hand……."

" B'Elanna, stop it. We all are going to gamble for our life and you know that." Tom reminded her calmly yet in wounded voice.

Doctor chose to intervene between.

" _Please, let us not get at each others throat tonight. We have already gone through all sorts of arguments thousands of time. Now, this is our final meeting. Let us review everything once. It may be long night afterwards."_

B'Elanna thought that over last eight months, Doctor's capacity to understand strained situations had increased at surprising rate and his lousiness of time intervention had decreased dramatically. Maybe, Chakotay's loss must have been too much to bear for the holographic doctor. After all, there was no other reason he should have agreed to this plan. Risking his matrix, his dignity, his loyalty once again. 

_" You are right Doc. Let's just see if everything is ready,"_ Tom said ' _What about Tuvok, Doc?"_

" Uh…. I have told him that he needs rest. I have ordered him to take a day off tomorrow and meditate. Not that he needs it and not that he won't run to bridge after he comes to know that something is wrong. But at least, he won't be at tactical tomorrow at time of opening and closing of rift. And by the time he starts investing anything that he might find worth suspecting, B'Elanna would have taken care to everything." Doctor finished the last sentence with some hesitation. 

__

" Besides we have Ayala and Lt. Batik. " B'Elanna reminded Tom of the two other conspirators_._

"Ah, yes, the new 'Chief Helmsman' now." Tom replied a little sarcastically and then asked himself what was his intention. 

__

" And what about Lt. Harry Kim?" Doctor queried.

__

" I will call him in engineering just five minutes before the distress call. Two minutes delay will be enough to remove the traces to tachyon particles associated with the temporal rift. He won't suspect anything. And even if he does, then… then, I will just tell him everything and…

" NO, B'Elanna, you will never do that," Tom shouted, _" You and I both know, that if there are three persons who should never suspect anything then they are Tuvok, Harry and Kathryn. GOD, this will kill them. This all, what we are doing. Or rather what I am going to do."_

"I believe, Commander Paris, you are hyper reacting. Lt. Kim won't suspect anything." Seven put firmly.

__

" I just hope that." Tom whispered. 

__

" Besides let me remind you that we are having assistance of twenty more proficient crew members from various departments. If something goes slightly wrong, it is my opinion that those individuals are efficient of dealing with the situation." Seven continued on her exceedingly optimistic speech.

A silence fell over sickbay for few minutes before B'Elanna again got the courage to speak.

__

" So Tom, from there onwards you would be on your own. This is just the beginning. "

" Please, B'Elanna I would like to continue this discussion."

" Fine, by the time we close the rift the time crossover would have completed. That means 'their alternate universe' would be no longer an ' alternate one.' It would be a parallel universe, only two years behind us. From that point onwards, history will start repeating. In short, they will start experiencing the same incidents as we had. They will live every moment, which we had.

" Or die every moment." Doctor commented and all of them looked at him with sad eyes.

__

" You can say whatever you want Doc, but that is how it is going to be."

" When will they encounter ' The Nepheritinus?" Tom was looking at the table as he asked the question of supreme importance.

B'Elanna took a deep breath. She was waiting for this question. ' The Nepheritinus', dangerous and deadly, the one single thing that had changed their lives forever, taking away everything they had achieved during the four years of journey before they encountered it and the very reason of Tom's insane plan_. _

" At the same time we had encountered it about two years ago. Exactly two weeks and two days after we came out of that void. Accordingly, day after tomorrow will be the day when the sensors would pick it up. That means," she hesitated, unsure whether to continue or not but when the silence continued she took it as sign to continue, _" That means that you will come face to face with ' The Nepheritinus' exactly fourty eight hours from 1200 hours tomorrow. That is fourty -eight hours according from 'zero time' as we have decided to call 1200 tommorow. "_

" They' will B'Elanna, they will." Tom corrected her use of term ' you'.

" _And you would be there with them, Commander."_ The ever practical ex- borg was not in mood of any emotional displays.

__

" Fine, the other Voyager will encounter ' The Nepheritinus' thirty nine hours from zero time and you and Janeway will be leaving the for the away mission in about fourty two hours, and then you will reach its coordinates in exactly forty eight hours. You know that will be the day of fate." B'Elanna completed with almost a whisper. 

__

" Yes, B'Elanna, that would be the day of fate." Tom repeated her sentence rather sarcastically.

" I think we are wasting our time in irreverent altercation. We should review every aspect of our plan instead of provoking our emotions and tormenting ourselves. According to chronometer, it is rather late. "

" Make use of Borg advice." Doctor added, supporting his friend.

__

" O.K, O.K, so now I know when to go for the change in timeline. One more thing, B'Elanna, are you absolutely sure that there won't be any phase difference between our and their universe."

" I am sure and besides Seven has also done calculations many times."

" That's true Commander. There will be only temporal and spatial difference. The seconds, minutes and hours of the other Voyager completely corresponds to ours, until they encounter ' The Nepheritinus.'

"Fine, Fine. So 1100 hours 'here' will be 1100' there' also.

" Precisely."

" Tom, there is one more thing I want to tell you. The other Voyager is going to go through the same incidents as us. So, you already know what is going to happen there. But at the second, you set your first step on ' the other Voyager' the time line will start changing. Every word you will say, every sentence you speak will change the timeline to some extent. But not enough to keep the change permanently. Unless you change ' The Nepheritinus' incident and… and"

" And make Kathryn realize the truth before it is too late." Tom finished for her.

__

" Yes." 

Again, Seven broke the discomforting stillness.

__

" I believe we should now discuss about the situation arising here, the ' Doctor's modified neuro- suppressing agent and above all ' deadline' of our mission."

" Well, Gentleman. We certainly have a deadline, remember. Tom you have only 96 hours to change the timeline. That means exactly four days and Doctor, we have to keep this from blowing up for ninety-six hours. And… And…"

" And you have to get me back after 96 hours. You will have to open that rift again and you will have to do it covertly for a second time. And you will have to lie and cheat… and" Tom trailed off.

" _There you two go again, I said please, earlier. Besides why two of you are running away from it. Let's face it. Our biggest problem will be your counterpart."_

"I thought we have already decided his fate. Speaking of which why don't we have the look at your ' wonder neuro- suppressing agent."

" It is ready. I will get it."

As Doctor stood and went to into the backside of his office, Tom let his mind wander about ' the so called-wonderful neuro-suppressing agent ' that Doctor had invented for their mission. He had been working day and night for last 5 months. The drug was highly illegal. If unluckily any of them was to get caught in this mission, then there was slightest that they may get away with all, but Tom was positive, that they will never get away with use of illegal drug which they have especially invented for their mission. * _God forbid, but if _Kathryn_ comes to know about this, she will certainly delete Doctor's matrix. No I can't let it happen. * _With that, he touched the glass box inside his uniform jacket to make sure it was still there. If this all fails, he would be dead and the letter would be only thing to save all these people who were helping him.

Doctor came back with a med. kit. He opened it and there 'they' were. Ten samples of carefully prepared and measured ' neuro- suppressing agent'; capable of causing a complete memory loss for twenty-four hours without any side effects, in a stable environment. Their own EMH's most brilliant invention, unfortunately, also illegal. 

__

" Here it is. All the ten samples."

" Doctor are you sure it won't cause any side effects or brain damage?"

" Lt. Torres, I am a Doctor. I would never break the Hippocratic oath. I would never do anything to harm anyone even if I am participating in somewhat demented mission."

" Doctor, there is no need to get angry. Anyway, you will not need all of those. Three of them would be with be me." Tom intervened quickly.

__

" However, you will use it only in emergency and I must warn you Mr. Paris, it has to administered only in stable environment. Otherwise….

"Otherwise what? It will cause the brain damage!" 

"No", Doctor was getting irritated_ "It won't effect properly."_

" The hardest part of all this how we are going to keep all this from blowing up. I mean, at least, there is certainly going to be lot of panic and chaos here."

" Panic, yes maybe to some extent. Chaos, not a chance if you three play your part properly." Tom pointed out.

__

" Why not say ' if you lie all those lies properly'?" B'Elanna shot back and for the first time, Doctor found that he wanted to do the same.

__

"Our 'parts' will be quite effective, Commander Paris. We can assure you about that. I would rather suggest you to watch out every time you converse with someone on the ' other Voyager."

" I would again say, take up Borg's advice."

" I am not a Borg anymore. I am an individual now."

" Therefore, I will take your advice." Tom said bringing the end to any potential argument between Seven and the Doctor.

Doctor then carefully transferred three of the samples from his med. kit to another med. Kit and handed the med. Kit to Seven. 

__

" You will take this with you before you hail Commander Paris to join you tomorrow. Remember, you will hail the Commander when he is on the bridge so as to not raise any suspicions."

"Understood."

"Is there anything else anyone wants to discuss?" B'Elanna asked.

__

" Just one thing, what about all those ' secret holoprogammes which we have been running all these months."

" All of them are deleted Commander. Even with the help of Command codes it won't be possible to retrieve them."

"Thanks to you two for that."

"Don't forget Lt. Carey. We had his help."

"Yes, Yes, him too." Tom paused and then took a deep breath as he stood," So……I guess we are prepared."

" I wish I could say the that Commander. But no matter how much We discuss, I have a feeling that we are overlooking something." Seven sounded uneasy as she stated this fact_._

" _Look, no matter how many times we go through all this we will always be afraid. Look at us. We have been preparing for this for last six months. We have gone thorough every calculation, every possibility. We have checked and rechecked every variable thousands of times. We have complete loyalty of those who are in this with us. We are doing this for Chakotay and for Kathr….."_ B'Elanna just choked and dropped her head down. She disliked vulnerability. 

Tom slowly placed his hand on her shoulder and she faced them again.

__

" It's Ok, B'Elanna. Every thing will be all right. We won't fail. I know we will be able to do it. Besides we can't just sit here and see that' alternate universe' getting changed to parallel universe and see all those people going through the same thing as we had. It is too late for all of us now, but not too late for them. They should never encounter ' The Nephritinus' even if I have to die, again and again."

" Tom, do you know what you are talking?"

" _Enough, enough, no more discussions, no more arguments. We will launch the plan tomorrow. That is final. I think we should disperse now. Everything is prepared."_

" Yes, except just one thing perhaps." B'Elanna said standing to leave.

__

" What is it?" Tom asked annoyed.

__

" I have one personal request."

" Yes." Tom was surprised.

__

" Give our ' old big man' a hug from me, and don't forgot that damm ' Temporal Prime Directive', O.K., good night and Good luck." She never waited for his reply and quickly walked out of the Sickbay, leaving all the three of them staring at doors closing behind her.

It was Doctor who spoke first 

__

"Mr. Paris, you should get some rest. You also Seven. Go back to your own quarters."

Tom hugged Doctor in friendly embrace and tried do draw to some comfort from the photon and forcefields.

Tom and Seven exited the Sickbay together. Seven was now having own quarter. However, it was not on same deck as senior staffs quarters but near Cargo bay two. Seven wanted a familiar surroundings and so Captain had given permission clear some area of Cargo bay two into a quarters and Joe Carey had used his special ' interior designers skills' to convert the space into nice quarters. In fact, in Tom's opinion, after the Captain's quarters, Seven's new quarters was second best on the ship he knew that many people still visit Seven just to have a look at that 'much heard of' quarters of hers. Anyway, in Tom's belief, Seven deserved it. After all, all she had for eighteen years was a regeneration alcove. 

__

" Computer, keep the lift doors secure." Tom ordered as he saw that Seven was about to step out.

Seven arched her eyebrow as she turned to address him_," Commander, is something wrong?"_

" No, there is nothing wrong actually."

" Then way did you order computer to secure the lift doors?"

" Seven, listen carefully. There is something I would like you keep for me." With that he took out the small glass box and extended it to her. Seven took it with a puzzled look on her face.

__

" What is purpose of this?"

" There is a letter inside it."

" That is obvious. However, I still don't understand."

" Listen carefully. We all know what we are bargaining here. I want you to give this to Kathryn immediately, if anyone is gets caught."

" _You want me to give this to your wife. Why don't you leave it at some secret place in your quarters?"_

" _No, I can't. It is too much risk. You should keep it. If anyone gets caught, including Doctor, just give it to Kathryn."_

"May I ask, why you chose me?"

" Because I trust you." Tom knew that he has replied truthfully.

Seven stared him for few seconds and Tom could tell that she was touched by the trust he was showing in her.

__

" Thank You Commander. I can assure you will not be disappointed because I know that ' breaking a friends trust is like cutting off a piece of your conscience."

__

" Now, who told you such a wise thing, Seven?"

" Commander Chakotay," She said as she turned away from him_," Computer open the lift doors."_ The lift opened and Seven stepped out. _"Goodnight, Commander Paris." _She said without turning to look at Tom.

__

" Goodnight Seven." Tom replied knowing that she was on verge of breaking down. The lift door closed and he ordered the lift to take him to Deck Two.

After ten minutes Tom was lying in the bed, with his arms wrapped tightly around a sound asleep Kathryn, knowing that he had at last, secured all the vital links of his plan. 

****

To be continued…

__

A line or two about what is going to happen in Chapter 4

In the next Chapter ' The Basic Principle- 1', Commander Paris exchanges himself with his counterpart and lands himself on the ' Normal Voyager' and starts to play his cards and prepare himself for the encounter with' The Nepheritinus.' On the 'Alternate Voyager' Tuvok grows terribly suspicious of Lt. Batik and Kathryn just can't understand what is wrong with her husband. Meanwhile, emotions run high as Lt. Tom Paris finds out that despite his 'some sort of memory loss', he is finding Kathryn Janeway, his supposed wife, very attractive. 

__

This all and much more as ' The Slaves of Tempus' continues.

Read and review or mail me at macquisqueen@yahoo.co.in**.**


End file.
